


Electricity

by Sylanna



Series: Marks and Music [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor: From first meeting to the realization of their shared mark
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Marks and Music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939819
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyan/gifts), [yaboiCelsius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiCelsius/gifts).



> Finally, after months of waiting, I finished this side-story. I gift it to the two people who sent me art for the main story of the series, Leyan and yaboiCelcius. Thank you both so much for your drawings and kind words. I know you were both interested in the Glorestor meeting, so here you go!

“You’re needed in the Eregion Music Hall tonight”, Glorfindel’s manager told the ellon over the phone. It was already late and he had hoped to have an evening for himself.

“What for?”, Glorfindel asked. “I thought you had Ecthelion on the job already.”

The manager sighed. “He’s fallen ill. We need you, it’s going to be the biggest show of the month and we lack someone with experience.”

“Fine.” Glorfindel sighed and put on his shoes. Of course he knew about the importance of the event tonight. That was why Ecthelion had been selected for the job. His friend had much more experience with handling large bands. The show tonight, given by the Imladrim Minstrels, was truly the biggest concert of the month, maybe even of the year.

When Glorfindel arrived at the Music Hall, the fans were already outside in  what was probably the longest line Glorfindel had ever seen in front of the building, and he had been at many such events.  He had to honk a few times to get some waiting people out of the way of his van. As sound technician, he would be allowed to drive up to the back entrance.

Even there, some fans blocked the way.  It was a bit annoying and Glorfindel was glad when the security waved him through.  The back entrance was well lit and a single ellon was standing in the midst of the shine.  He was currently on his phone, speaking  and gesticulating.  When he saw the van, relief flooded his face.

Glorfindel did not know the male elf, but he assumed it was the band’s manager. These types were usually pretty hard to deal with.

“There you are!”, the ellon greeted him.

Glorfindel just nodded. “I hope I am still on time.”

“Nah, but we can deal with this. Most of the setup is already, well, set up. So you can do your magic, I assume you know the venue.”

Glorfindel nodded. “I know the place, alright. I’m Glorfindel.”

“Turgon, I am..”

“The manager of the Minstrels?”

“How did you know?”

Glorfindel smiled. “Lucky guess based on my experiences. Let’s go inside.”

Walking into an empty hall always felt a bit strange, even after all these years working in the business.  Glorfindel had started out as a guest at concerts like these, but the technical side behind it had always fascinated him.  This was basically the reason why he had ended up with the job.

T he band was standing around at the edge of the stage, talking among themselves.  They did not spare Glorfindel a glance, but they reacted to Turgon a bit.

“Alright, this is Glorfindel. He’s going to be responsible for the sound tonight, so be nice.”

“Aren’t we always?”, the only elleth in the group said. The smile on her face let the words sting a lot less.

“Then I am glad”, Glorfindel answered.

Surprisingly, the sound check went over without a hitch. The two helpers on Glorfindel’s side, who were on the team of the band permanently, knew what the band expected in terms of sound and advised him accordingly.  After a short time, the sound check for the headliner of the evening was over and Glorfindel had only the warm up to deal with. Thankfully they were a much smaller band, with less instruments.

B y the time the guests were allowed to enter the Music Hall, Glorfindel was ready for the concert  and had a good plan of what had to happen.

“Care to join us in the backstage?”, Turgon asked. “It’s still an hour until the concert starts and I image this place here will get boring.”

G lorfindel nodded. “Lead the way.” It was a courtesy, the golden haired ellon knew the layout of the hall well, but usually the backstage was off-limits to everyone not belonging to the direct circle of the artists.

Unfortunately some minor issue occurred so Glorfindel was unable to go the the backstage area before the show. He received an invitation to the small private party afterwards and he accepted.

The aftershow-party was a strange thing for Glorfindel. Somehow he had gotten roped into the celebration and now he was on his third glass of wine.  Next to him stood the bassist of the band, Erestor, and Glorfindel could only watch him. Erestor was a wonder.  They had talked for a while now and the golden haired ellon was enchanted by the other.

U nfortunately, his mind did not cope with the alcohol and the fatigue very well. “ Do you have a mate?”, Glorfindel asked without thinking.

Erestor blinked at him, surprised and a bit taken aback. It took a few moments for Glorfindel to find out where had stepped out of line. His stuttered apology was seemingly falling onto deaf ears.

“At least you have the good grace to ask before flirting with me.”

Glorfindel bit his own lip and wished he had declined Turgon’s offer. It would have saved him from making a total arse out of himself. Now it was too late to take those words back.

“How else does one signify interest?”

Erestor sighed. “At least you were polite about it, though I have to decline what you are offering. I have no mate, but am not inclined to have sex with strangers.”

Glorfindel swallowed hard and then smiled, making a decision. “And what about friendship? I think you’re fascinating.”

“Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Alright. I’m sorry”, Glorfindel replied and drew back. He knew when he was unwanted and he could read the signs very well. Erestor was not interested at all and that was fine. The golden haired ellon hoped the was able to mask his disappointment. He said goodbye to Erestor and curses Ecthelion’s sickness under his breath. He wished the night had gone differently.

“Hey, you seem down”, Turgon interrupted his thoughts.

Glorfindel managed a polite smile. The manager of the band had certainly had some alcohol too, which had loosened his tongue. For a stray moment Glorfindel thought about trying to seduce the other, but he threw the idea aside immediately. It would be immature behaviour and manipulative, not something he wanted to be.

“Just a bit tired”, Glorfindel replied. “I think I will be going home now.”

“Oh, a shame. It seemed you were having a good conversation with Erestor.”

“He was nice”, Glorfindel said. “But he made it clear he did not appreciate my attention, so I chose to retreat.”

Turgon actually smiled a bit, but it was a sad smiled. “Yeah, he can be like this after a show and tonight.. Well, I have a taxi sent for you, you can’t drive anymore.”

“Thank you.” Thankfully nobody would need the company van on the coming day, so he could retrieve it during the day.

At home, Glorfindel stumbled into his bathroom and ripped his clothes off. They smelled of sweat and the crowd, which was not pleasant. They would need a wash soon.

The shower helped a lot to calm Glorfindel down. His mind had still been reeling, because it had been forever since Glorfindel had felt genuine interest in another person. He was fine with unattached pleasure, but for him to experience honest interest was – something. Erestor had truly been intriguing. It was a shame Glorfindel had made a fool of himself, trying to talk the other up so totally not eloquent. _Do you have a mate?_ He should have just banged his head against a wall, even that would have been more same than his question. Eru, he was an idiot. He fucked this up.

He would have to try and forget the other. From experience Glorfindel knew it would take a long time.

Three weeks later, the telephone rang. Glorfindel ignored it. He was currently doing some maintenance on delicate electronics and he did not fancy destroying his work. Ecthelion, who was healthy again, could take it, or their boss. It mattered not, both were in the vicinity.

The ringing stopped and the blonde turned back to his task.

“Glorfindel!”, Ecthelion suddenly shouted.

The blonde let the tiny screwdriver slip from his fingers and watched it, as it slid into the depths of the computer in slow motion. Clank. It had landed on the other side of the housing then. Hopefully nothing was broken.

“Glorfindel! Telephone!”

“I’m coming!”

“He’s on his way”, Ecthelion replied to the person on the other side of the landline.

Glorfindel came closer and whispered “Who is it?”

“Some band manager, you worked with the band some weeks ago apparently and now there’s some issue…”

Glorfindel held his hand out for the speaker and Ecthelion laid the phone into his hand. “Yes? Glorfindel speaking.”

The blonde stared at the dirty tiles on the wall. They would need some cleaning, but this was not his job. The dust was some unfortunate thing.

“Turgon, management of the Imladrim Minstrels speaking. You were the sound tech for a show of the band three weeks ago.”

“I was. We also met, so your name would have been enough. What is the problem?”

A sigh came from the other end of the line. “A delicate issue and I would like for you to keep quiet to everyone about this.”

Management guys were strange. This proved it again. “Fine”, Glorfindel promised, staring at the wall again. Had the tiles always been this beige colour, or were they white?

“Allow me a personal question first. Do you, by any chance, have a mark, recently developed?”

“No. Not to my knowledge”, Glorfindel answered truthfully.

Turgon sighed again. “Would you mind checking? Someone in the band has a mark and cited you as one of the people they spoke with in the last month.”

“Don’t you think this is going a bit far?”, Glorfindel protested.

Again, the manager on the other end of the line sighed. “These phone calls are hardy fun to do, you know. I’d rather fight with some idiot location manager than discussing my musician’s personal lives over the phone. Please just check and call me back, would this be fine?”

“Alright”, Glorfindel allowed. “I will check tonight. How can I reach you?”

Turgon gave him a phone number and Glorfindel noted it on an old piece of paper he found on a nearby table.

He went home with a strange feeling. It had been three weeks since he worked for the Imladrim Minstrels. The chance of him having missed a mark was very slim. Whoever it was of them who had gotten a sign, it was unlikely Glorfindel was their possible connection. He had talked with all of them briefly, but the only he had made an effort for had been Erestor. Was it Erestor who had gotten the mark? But he had made it clear he wasn’t interested in Glorfindel at all.

At home, Glorfindel went straight to his bathroom again. There he stared into the mirror. His face looked at him confused. No need in trying to avoid the task. Carefully the blonde stripped off his clothing. On his front, there was no new marking which could be considered a soul-mark. Which left him to check his backside.

A few strange contortions later, Glorfindel could tell he had indeed a marking on his arse. It could be considered a message he rather had not received. On the left side of his hide a three leaves of stinging nettle were showing. It was a soul-mark indeed.

He phoned Turgon not much later. “Three leaves of stinging nettle”, Glorfindel declared. “On the left side of my arse. I consider this a message. Also, is this enough information for you?”

Turgon laughed. “I guess. Congratulations, by the way, I will connect you to your possible mate now.”

“It’s Erestor, isn’t it?”

“Indeed”, Turgon declared before a beeping could be heard in the line. Reconnecting…

“Hello?”, Erestor greeted when the line finally connected.

“Hello”, Glorfindel said cheerfully.

The guitar player recognized him immediately. “You again”, he declared. “I can’t seem to shake you.”

“Your greeting suits our mark”, the blonde just commented. Then, in a more comforting tone he added. “Sorry, that was out of line. It is safe to assume we share the same mark of stinging nettles, three leaves, right?”

“Yes”, Erestor conceded.

“Alright”, Glorfindel said. “It is your decision. If you don’t want to try, we can forget this ever happened and let the mark fade. It would make me sad, for I would have liked to get to know you better. But I am aware I behaved like an asshole, so I don’t have a say in the matter.”

Silence answered him. Then a sigh. “I was not in my best mood either that day. I would like to try at least for friendship, if that’s alright with you?”

“Awesome”, Glorfindel answered. “Would you be up for a meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
